No Regrets
by hotdadsunite
Summary: A Zaraki Kenpachi/Reader Insert Fanfic
1. Division 11

It was a new day in soul society! The halls and pathway's fairly busy with various members of the respected Gotei 13. Silence was a welcomed sound That was until profanity shot through the air, accompanied by the harsh and panicked striking of wooden sandals to bamboo flooring.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT" You were going to be late! Quickly you ran around a corner bumping into a man. He let out a scream as he met the floor his papers scattering around him. "SORRY!" was all you could say. Steering around another corner you could see Division 11's insignia! Quickly, you made it through the doors.

"SHIT"

They had already began role call for the new recruits. Maybe you weren't too late?

Your pals at the Academy told you not to enlist in Division 11! Your high scores in healing were more than enough to be placed in Division 4. It was most sane individual's worst nightmare! Killers who fought each other and anyone else like a pack of wolves dying for scraps. Hell you had heard rumors that over half the men there were cold blooded criminals! And the Captain good god. The stories you had heard about him.

He would slice his own men in half and not give so much as a sideways glance. He was a monster, fearless, psychotic! Hell he courted both death and war on a daily basis. Guess that is why he had the name Kenpachi.

You shook your thoughts away and you caught sight of the man taking role call. He didn't seem like the brute everyone warned you about. Hell they must of all been pulling your leg! This man had feathery brows and the most feminine hairstyle you had ever seen! He wasn't even **THAT** tall! He seemed like the pampered type who made his men do all the work.

You grinned; it would be easy to sneak into assembly. He wasn't even paying attention! Hell he seemed to be checking his nails for dirt to tell you the truth! With a few steps you made way out from their halls and into the open. Fear shot through you though; no one seemed to be looking at you, but you could feel something watching your every move. But that didn't worry you much, you had snuck into the line just as the feminine fellow called out your name. "_?" "Here sir!"

The man's bored face shot up to you; he seemed shocked that you were there. Though his mouth pulled to a smile and he finished roll call. "Captain Zaraki will be here shortly to start your training." The edges of his smile seemed to fade as he wandered off to the sidelines.

'Wait...Did he just say...Our captain will be here shortly!?' You could feel the panic in your chest rising. Keep cool, you got this, no need to worry. As if on que the air grew heavy. The spiritual pressure around you was intense! Hell you could hardly stand! And just when you thought your knees would buckle, all froze. A psychotic laugh shot through the air, and it demanded attention. A large man landed before the group. His grin wide and menacing.

He didn't even bother to look at his new men. He just barked out order. His voice loud...demanding...and oh god were you getting riled up. 'what is wrong with me' you thought.

You stood there; engulfed in his voice. He made you feel small. His words began to distort within your mind. Oh how he made you feel so small and oh so vulnerable..and that is how you liked it. 'OH GOD NO' you screamed in your mind. Eyes shut tight.

But then you realized it was quiet...and another scream attacked. "HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING AROUND FOR!"  
>With a flip of your lids you noticed you were the only person still standing in line! Everyone was off in the distance running laps and sparring. Then it hit you...someone was still staring at you...SOMEONE WAS YELLING AT YOU! They were right in front of you!<br>A hand reached out to grab your face; but your _ color eyes met with the single orb of the Captain just before any contact was made. 'Oh shit I am gonna die'

He froze. as if he wasn't sure what the fuck you were. He watched you; his face unreadable. Though he looked hungry. Like a lion watching a lamb. But he seemed confused? Maybe puzzled by your presence...wondering why the fuck a female was here in his Division. So he watched you...like a hungry lion watches a turtle.

Your eyes darted around his face. Scar, eye patch, strong manly ridges. and good god you didn't dare look further down.  
>"oh no...he's hot..."<br>OH SHIT DID YOU JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD  
>OH NO<p>

His face scrunched up and eyebrow raised(even though he totally doesn't have any...)  
>"Come again?" He spoke; in his throat a small growl.<br>"OH NO ITS HOT SIR"

Eyes lowered and he raised his face, he could practically could smell the bullshit in the air.  
>"Get your ass to the training yard..."<p>

"YES SIR" You began to scramble off, only to leave one of your sandal behind. "SHIT" you attempted to put it back on, only using your free foot. And shit it wasn't working. Worse of all he was RIGHT THERE WATCHING

His face confused; but that confusion twisted into satisfaction. You were panicked and oh how he loved to chase his prey to slaughter.

"SHIT SHIT" You picked up your sandal with your hand. You only made it about 6 feet away from him before dropping it again. "sweet pickle dicks it is not my day!" You sat down on the ground and began putting your sandal on.

You could hear him laughing; hell you bet everyone in soul society could hear that laugh.  
>"GET YOUR ASS TO TRAINING!" And that was it! You panicked and all that shot through the air was the crack of your sandal. The straps had broke.<br>You sat there eye wide, your head slowly turning to face your captain. Who needless to say was still assessing the situation that couldn't have just really happened could it? His mouth opened and you got up and ran; hobbling off into the distance to join the other members of Divsion 11  
>"What the fuck have I gotten into…"<br>Only once did you look behind yourself and SHIT he was following!

And you panicked again; the awkward sound of clop and tap taking the air as you made it to your destination. But much to your distaste you ran into someone…again…this time he wasn't so passive like the man this morning. You had bumped into Ikkaku Madarame.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to fucking fight!?" Words spat out, dripping with vile. Ikkaku was in no mood to deal with anymore 'edgy' recruits. Spinning around he locked onto your orbs.

But much to his dismay he wasn't expecting you of all people. His anger vanished as a smile took his features hostage and within a flash he embraced you warmly. Needless to say you were very relieved to have bumped into a good pal of yours.

"_! What are you doing here girl?" His face red with cheer! Though he paled watching you fumble over a simple sentence. Eyes narrowed and before you could assemble a measly word he spat out aggression.

"NO! You dont belong here! Why! Do you know what they could do to you!? Everyone here is a bunch of sick perverts _! God damn you and your fucking stubbo-"

His eyes trailed to your hands; how hard you were clutching your sandal made he stop. Lowering his gaze even farther he studied your feet.

"What...the...fuck _..."

"I...I broke it Ikkaku..." Relaxing the vice like grip you handed it over to Ikkaku, a sigh escaped his lips. "How?" Brow raised he studied the sandal momentarily before giving you a bemused glance.

"She cant put the damn things on right...thought women were all about shoes..."

You practically jumped, the voice in your head screaming at you to freeze not to make a sound. He was right behind you. Observing your behavior with his 3rd seat. Ikkaku glanced at Kenpachi and then at you.

"Dont know why she is here in the first place...11th Division is no place for a girl..." His voice, deep, rough, and oh how his words pushed your buttons.

"Im not a girl! Im a woman! I was caught off guard thats all!" You snapped back, voice straining to demand attention. Ikkaku's eyes were wide, what the fuck were you even thinking right now. Snapping back at Zaraki like that.

Laughter shot from his throat "Oh!? And do tell me what you were expecting! Flowers? Ponies? Scented fuckin candles!?"

"W-well no b-but..." You began to panic; he was so close to you. Practically screaming into your thoughts. He engulfed you; made your mind blank. His face above yours, challenging your previous outburst with his own.

"Kenpachi she was probably put off by your intimidation thats all!" Ikkaku smiled, waving his hands before him in a passive gesture to ease the tension.

"Tch...Thats what they all say..." The large captain withdrew himself from the presence of the two.

Though he stopped his walk abruptly. Barking back a few final words "Ikkaku since you know her...you are responsible for her...better train her good! Make sure girly can hold a sword!" His laugh was loud, echoing through your mind. Even when he was watching his Division member train you could still hear it.

Ikkaku let out a sigh, grasping his forehead. "Guess your stuck with me now..." He seemed worried, how much work it would take to make sure you were kept safe. God he would have to be attached to your hip every second of the day...yet again...he wouldn't mind that...

"Well you are better than anyone else!" You smiled, his posture straightened and he beamed with excitement. "Well guess we should train huh!?...though we should get you a new sandal..."

A few hours passed and Ikkaku spent them happily showing you and your new sandal around Division 11. He preferred this to watching sweaty men try to out do each other.

"Kitchen Here are the bathrooms...showers are over there...though you wont be using them..." His voice stern as he continued down a few halls, obviously passing quite a few large

"Then where pray tell do I shower and do my business?" Raising your brow you continued to follow Ikkaku. Obviously walking you through areas in which bedrooms were held. Though occasionally he would glance over his shoulder to watch you knock over empty Sake bottles attempting to keep up with his pace.

"Here is my room! I am a 3rd seat so I get a fairly spacious room...AND my own bathroom with a small bathing stall!" He beamed with excitement! "You will use these instead! Less of a chance that anyone will 'interrupt' you. Though tonight you might have to sleep in here...till we find you a room close to mine..."

He awaited your response, only to turn around and watch you slink away. With haste he ran after you, through the halls that you explored. "_ don't be a baby! Its just for one night! Hell we bunked together longer tha-" He came to a screeching halt.

"Huh...guess there is a vacant room after all..." He sounded disappointed.

You stuck your tongue out. "Ha! I will be MORE than accommodating to use your bathroom and shower! But this room...is MINE!" You sat on the floor victorious and proud. The room was surprisingly tidy, floor and walls bare. A spare sleeping mat on the floor, a extra table. Even the walls were clean and there was no 'manly' smell lingering about! It was perfect!

"Ever think there is a reason as to 'WHY' this room is empty?" Ikkaku smiled widely.

"NOPE! HUSH! I wont have your ruining my happy day!" You hastily shoved Ikkaku out of your room. "Now what else is there to do?"

Ikkaku snorted "Fine! Fine! I wont RUIN your 'perfect day'...And to be honest it is past training hours...so most of the guys will be coming back here...Guess that means your survived your first day! Congratulations!...We should go out for a celebratory drink!" His smile sheepish.

"I am up for a drink or two! Maybe seven!" You laughed following Ikkaku out for a drink of celebratory drinking.

Hours seemed to pass like minutes at the bar, you and Ikkaku had caught up on old memories. Laughed at new ones made today.

Quickly and with fits of laughter the two of you made it back to Division 11's gates. You practically shoved Ikkaku through the gates, attempting to hurry him up.

"'hic' Damnit woman!" He stumbled to catch his balance.

"ssshhh Ikkaku 'hic' you'll walk the 'hic' beasts!..." You began to giggle, covering your mouth as you both snuck through the hallways.

"PFT the only 'hic' 'beast' you gotta worry about 'hic' is at the end of 'your' corridor! 'hic'" He smiled darkly quickly walking over various bodies that slept on the walkway. Occasionally stepping on one here or there. Hell wasn't his fault they chose to sleep on the floor and out of their rooms like savages.

Your face paled "Ikkaku! 'hic' What do you mean!?" You fell over a body trying to catch up to the giggling man. The stranger grunted and simple rolled away from you. "Ikkaku!" You eventually caught up to him, granted not as fast as you would like to admit but it was fast enough.

He placed a finger over his lips signalling for silence before you could speak. And damn did he look tired.

"'hic' fun and games are 'hic' over...tomorrow is training...I probably 'hic' gonna have ta 'hic' go over the new recruit documents 'hic' with Kenpachi...you should 'hic' get sleep...gotta battle some men 'hic' in the morning. Training starts at 'hic' 7am" You blinked a few times, and before you knew it his door was shut in your face.

"Ikkaku...what did you mean about the beast?...Ikkaku!?" It was useless, you could hear his snoring from the other side of the door.

Sighing you let a smile creep to your features. All you could think about was that new sleeping mat, and that clean room! All yours! With haste you 'silently' clopped your sandals down the hall. Though you froze momentarily before one of the three doors that resided in this hall. It had pink decorations littered across the door's face.

You snorted, maybe that feathery man, whom you learned held the name of Yumichika Ayasegawa, had 'unique' taste. Stopping before your door you look a bit farther down the hall; there was but one door. "Ugh...gives me the heebie...jeebies..."

With a shutter you opened up your room and with open arms welcomed the sandman.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning shattered the dark sky and every Division was up and running. Except for Division 11, as usual.

With a yawn you stretched out and across your sleeping mat. 'What a great night...no fights...got to drink...didn't get eaten by the captain...yet would that be such a bad thi- NO NO NOT LIKE THAT' You began to mentally scold yourself. How could you think such thoughts, after yesterday!?

Never the less you got up; grabbed a fresh pair of clothing and left your room. Though you noted it was quiet. "Oh shit...am I late again!?" With haste you hurried around a corner to check a few of the open rooms only to find everyone still where they slept the night prior.

"But...it is almost 7am...why?" You were puzzled to say the least. One would think in any Division the members would fear punishment from their captain. Let alone a Captain like Kenpachi.

A calm voice approached you. "Oh Ikkaku didn't tell you? We dont head out to the training field till 9am. See Kenpachi likes to sleep in...and doesn't even get up till 10am...and even then he may get out to the training fields at 11am...so when he sees us training he thinks we have been at it for hours"

Looking over your shoulder you smiled, it was Yumichika. "Oh...that makes sense" was all that you could say. Watching this man look you over a few good times. Evidently he seemed to like what he saw, flashing a smile at you.

"No wonder Ikkaku likes you! You are absolutely stunning! But my dear, those robes need some serious upgrading!" Before you could even think of a counter argument Yumichika brought it upon himself to take your change of clothing from your arms. "I wont let you be the first official woman of Division 11 and be dressing as plain as the rest of its...members! Now go get yourself some more beauty sleep! Today we are going over all the recruits documents! Want to look good now yes?" And like that he walked off.

"J-just make sure I'm up soon enough to take a shower!" You could only squeak at the quick change of plans.

"Oh dont worry now! I will drop them off with some towels in Ikkaku's room!" Was all she could hear as he rounded a corner, his sing-song voice carrying his glee to all who were awake.

To be honest you were grateful to be getting the chance for some 'beauty sleep'. 'Maybe that is why Kenpachi slept so much? He just wanted to be beautiful!' You let out a giggle at these thoughts, only to hear another one, practically below you. Looking down you saw the wide smile and cheery face of the Vice Captain Yachiru Kusajishi.

"OH GOD" she practically scared the shit out of you. You took one or two side steps away from the small girl. All the pink princess could do was laugh. "Did I spook you?" She stepped closer, her voice high and happy.

"Oh no, I am so sorry! I just, was being stupid!" Your thoughts caught up with your actions. This was the VICE CAPTAIN, of Division 11. And you had better show some respect! You bowed at her giving her your deepest apologies. Though in the end you only got a small giggle in return. "Your funny! Turtle-Chan! But you are awfully skiddish!"

You paused then, evaluating what this 'cutie pie' just called you. "My name is _?" You were taken aback to say the least. Hell you were starting to question what your name was for a second or two.

"OH I know! I just like to give every nicknames! Your's is Turtle-Chan! Ikkaku says you will come out of your shell soon! And I want to help!" She began jumping up and down in place, very proud of her clever idea for a new name. And possibly for whatever her ideas were that could 'help'.

You let out a disheartened laugh. Something told you that you wouldn't be getting any 'beauty sleep' today. Evidently your hunch was right, Yachiru spent to next couple of hours 'dragging' you running around all throughout the various Divisions. The amount of trouble this girl could cause without even trying was outstanding. She knocked over a expensive vase, managed to accidentally uproot a small patch of Roses. Ruined Byakuya's morning tea. Interrupted Matsumoto's shower and caused Captain Hitsugaya to investigate the 'noise' and end up seeing some things he was better off not seeing. Not to mention the handfuls of poor strangers whom she startled or bumped into while running away from you in a one sided game of 'tag'. You were wondering how she got away with all this, yet again she DID have Kenpachi. His stature alone probably stopped 80% of the complaints from being filed.

After roughly two hours of horseplay Yachiru seemed pleased and let you 'wander' off back into Division 11. Now finally you could take a shower! You had roughly 1 hour to get clean, dressed and haul your ass to the training field. You would have to skip breakfast and even then that was cutting it close. The more time between you leaving and Kenpachi waking up the better!

Walking through the various halls you were happy that everyone was already outside training. More peace for you and your thoughts! Hell you deserved it after all the 'fun' Yachiru had 'playing' with you. And god damn were you tired.

Entering Ikkaku's room you looked around. 'At least he kept his room fairly tidy...' Entering the shower chamber you smiled at the large pile of towels. On top laid a note from Yumichika. "Have fun, look precious! And dont be late!" It was decorated with small hearts and god damn his hand writing was exceptional.

Not bothering to even look through the pile you locked the door, disrobed yourself and turned that water on hot! The sounds that came from your mouth were sinful enough; and oh boy did the water hit the spot. All that sweat and grime, washed away. Yumichika even provided a few bottles of shower necessities. Herbal shampoo, and conditioner, and cherry blossom body wash!

A simple turn of the dials and the water came to a halt. "That was the best shower...I have ever had." You smiled, talking to well no one in particular. Grabbing a towel from the sink you wrapped your hair. Reaching out for another towel you wrapped yourself. And finally reaching out to grab- wait...another towel?

Your heart was caught in your throat. "No..." You knocked a few towels aside. "NO" you could feel your gut twist. WHY WAS THERE SO MANY TOWELS! Lifting another and finally the last one there laid a pair of black panties laced with a red heart on the front. And beside it was a matching bra, the hearts placed oh so comically over the 'nipples'.

"Oh...my...fucking...god..." You stood there practically horrified. This couldn't be all of it! Yumichika probably forgot! Or-or maybe someone snuck in a took them? Perhaps Yachiru played a joke before she dragged you away earlier. Oh god...and what was the fucking time.

That thought hit you like a ton of bricks. How long did you take that shower for? Swatting the air around your head you let out a vile growl. A few select curses under your breathe and you proceeded to get 'dressed'. Soon you were ready and still clutching those oh so elegant towels to your almost bare form. Wasn't the point of undergarments to help COVER your privates. Yet again these did seem more so like lingerie than anything.

With a click of the shower door you stepped out into Ikkaku's room. Steam billowing behind you. A few more quick steps and you were out into a main room. Looking up at the clock that was oh so lovingly taped to the wall, it read 9:54. "Shitshitshitshitshit!" Curses under your breathe rivaled your attention as much as your heartbeat did. Quickly you slid around a corner, and ever so silently began making way to your room.

Past what you now know what Yachiru's room your heart skipped a beat. That would mean...Kenpachi's door was that last one...your room was between them. "good god I gotta hurry"

It all made sense now; no wonder no one took this room. It was next to the 'beast'. Good god! You would have to kick Ikkaku's ass later.

Coming to a halt you opened your door; oh so slowly in fear of letting go and having it slam into the wall. And as if life or death you leaped over to your small dresser, checking for any of your extra pairs of clothing...nothing...but finally you spotted a note...yet again from Yumichika. "Took your old clothes to make sure you don't go against my wishes!"  
>"NO!" You froze the moment those words left your lips; they demanded attention. Poking your head out of your room you listened for any sound of movement. Nothing...a sigh escaped your lips.<p>

You weren't out of the woods yet. Reaching down you swapped your fair size towel for your large plush blanket. More coverage you thought hastily as you turned to your door yet again. That was until you head a faint 'click' of a door shutting.

It wasn't yours, your door was still slightly open if only by a inch or two. 'Oh god...' you thought. Immediately you pressed your body against a wall. Pressing your ear to it's cool surface you could hear the faint footsteps of the Captain come near and eventually pass.

You could do a couple things in a scenario like this. Hide and pretend that you got sick and try to lie to Kenpachi as to why you couldn't leave for training on time. Simply curl up into a ball under your beloved blankets and hope for the best. Or run back into Ikkaku's room and swipe a pair of his Shinigami robes.

You of course decided to take the later choice. Slowly you opened your door, perhaps a bit too slow for its own liking as it creaked for you to move on. Ugh this would not be fun. Every slight tap of your bare feet that hit the floor made you want to run for cover. Every time you blinked panic rose in your chest. Stricken with fear that Kenpachi would just materialize before you. Though that would be kind of hot wouldn't it? NO! NO! Bad thoughts, not now!

You peeked around the corner. The coast was clear; though the fact you could still feel his Reiryoku scared the every loving shit out of you. One step, two step, left foot, right foot. Oh you were so close! You could practically feel those robes sliding around your body with every passing step. Wait...no...that is the feeling of something sliding off of you...

The only sound that floated through the air, and dared to lick your ears was a grunt. Frozen you mustered all your strength to somewhat turn around; clutching you large blanket around your frame. And there he was all 6'7½ feet of him. His posture still slouched; her most definitely was not a 'morning' person. Yet again he wasn't really a 'anything' type of guy.

You watched you; as if he was trying to determine reality from a dream. You did not say anything; but you did give your blanket a gentle tug. No go; it was stuck firmly under his foot. He grumbled a few words as he rubbed his eye. A few moments passed and he spoke again. Nothing but a grumble.

"...this is a dream?" Was all you could squeak out. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. Straightening his posture out he stepped a inch or two back and in turn most of the strength that held your blanket.

"Dont talk to me like I am a fucking child...girl" His voice mumbled but still coherent. "I-I am not talking to you like a child. I just couldn't understand your MUMBLING! And I am NO GIRL!" You spat back like a viper. His eye went wide, or at least you thought it did. Yet again he did get closer, when you weren't sure. But he wore a smile that made you uneasy.

Oh god, his face was just above your own. He didn't seem to move his feet but rather he lowered himself down to your level. "So the turtle has a voice after all?" A growl echoed within his chest.

Oh god...so close...yet so far...you weren't sure what do to. He laughed again. "Whats wrong? Small kitten thinks she can yowl at the lion and not get challenged?"

"W-well I...I...t-t-turtle...no...k-kitten" Every word your tongue fumbled over he took a step closer. Evidently stepping and applying more pressure on your beloved blanket. Eventually you or the threads would have to give up, and it was the sooner than the later.

Dropping it like it was hot the blanket fell from your hands and collapsed around your form. His lips parted to taunt you again, but nothing came out. His eye on the other hand was very busy, scanning what was before him. Or at least what he could make of it as you scuttled into his 3rd seat's room. His ears being greeted with the harsh and panicked slam of the door.

"Well well well...Turtle looks 'very nice' out of her shell..." His laughter sharp and demanding, picking up your blanket he placed it within the confines of his own room. Oh how much fun he bet he could rile from this. On his way out he could hear the panic shuffling of drawers and fabric from the other side of Ikkaku's door.

Maybe having a woman in Division 11 would be fun after all.


	4. Chapter 4

With such haste you covered yourself within Ikkaku's clothes. First off nothing of his fit how you wanted; though that was to be expected. The sleeves and pant legs were too long, the neck opening cut down to far revealing too much skin for your taste. You let out a heavy sigh. You looked like a child trying to dress like her daddy.

Searching through a few of his socks you decided to stretch them out and tie them around your arms and legs. At least it helped out the issue of fabric length. As for the impractical V-neck you would have to deal with it.

Now all you had to do was head off to the training field.

Kenpachi made way to his office, a smile plastered across his rough features. That was until he really noticed the large pile of folders and paperwork onto his desk. Behind them stood a bored Ikkaku and a cheerful Yumichika who seemed more than ready to read through each and every folder of his new comrades.

And with hardy any grace, much to Yumichika's distaste Kenpachi got to 'work'. Casually opening a folder for a moment or two before giving it a grunt of neutrality or a laugh of amusement.

Twelve folders down he grumbled to himself; "Why we have to go through these 'profiles' are beyond me...everyone is the same...weak, hot headed...not worth my time." His words dripped with absolute disdain. That was until Ikkaku's face twisted into a all to happy smile.

"I was waiting for those magic words! Here is _'s fil-" Yumichika took over with haste. "Ikkaku! You already helped go over all the UGLY men! Let me tell him about our beautiful woman of Division 11!" Snatching the files from Ikkaku, Yumichika opened them and smiled brightly. Even more so that he now could peek his Captain's interest.

"Lets see...name..._! Hair color a beautiful shade of _! Eyes a stunning _!" Kenpachi was growing bored already; a growl escaped his throat.

Apparently Yumichika got the 'subtle' hint, immediately jumping to your statistics, scores, abilities and personality assessment. "Lets see...she is generally passive but wont back down from a fight...headstrong and is passionate about any work she puts herself into to! She scored WAY above average on all her tests...so that means she can be what Ikkaku calls the 'jack of all trades' in Division 11...her healing abilities will definitely be of use! Might not be much of a need to send our men over to Division 4 at all hours of the day!"

A healer? Coming to Division 11? To his knowledge all healers with promise were shoved into Division 4, for obvious reasons. That caught Kenpachi's interest. She would have some use, though it wouldn't matter much to him; he would still have to drag his ass over to Division 4.

Ikkaku nodded along to every word that flew out of Yumichika's mouth. Hell Ikkaku didn't have to read that file, he practically had all that shit memorized already!

"Now her regular abilities...are interesti-" That was it Kenpachi heard all he wanted and in no time at all he was out of his office and heading to the training field. And like clock work followed Ikkaku and a frantic Yumichika who was flustered carrying so many files by himself.

You arrived to the field and what a sight it was. The men seemed to be running around more so in hysteria than well training. Some were in full blown bare knuckle boxing. Others were screaming choice words as they ran trying to hide. What the hell was going on, and then you saw her. The Pink Princess of Division 11, causing chaos to the men around her.

"You are no fun! You aren't doing it right! NO! That is not how ponies act!" She sure seemed upset that none of the men liked her ideas of fun. You were just about to turn around and sneak off, but it was too late. You had been spotted and practically tackled to the ground.

"TURTLE-CHAN!" She screamed with such glee that you would have ringing in your ears for days! "Ow...hey Yachiru..." It took you some effort to stand yourself up, though prying her from your leg was a completely different task in itself.

"Your late for training Turtle-Chan! But that's ok! I wont tell Kenny!" You shuttered, hell 'Kenny' would already know...

"So...what is going on?" You watched as most of the men were trying to rally into a large group a few meters away, as if that could save them from Yachiru.

"We are playing Castle! I am the princess and they are my guards and horses and!...and...YOU! You can be the Queen!" She smiled sweetly, though something didn't seem...right?

Blinking a few times you smiled; "Oh course I will be the Queen! How do we play?"

"We gotta hide behind all the guards! Until the dragon comes and saves us!"

With a tilt of your head you spoke up "The dragon is going to...save us? Yachiru I don't thi-"

"GO HIDE! HIDE!" Yachiru began to shove you near the large group of men. Oh how hard you clasped onto your clothing, closing up that embarrassing V neck.

Yachiru left you under a barren tree and hopped up on a few of the branches. She was scanning the horizon for something. And before you could question her plans she screamed for all the men to get to their places. And for fear of their lives, they did. Multiple groups of men split up and formed smaller ranks against what ever was approaching. You could see three faint figures, but they seemed to have stopped as if they were waiting.

Yachiru jumped from the tree and ran off towards them. Why was the Princess heading out to battle!? "Yachiru! You are a Princess! They dont fight!" You cried out, only receiving a giggle from the cutie pie. "I changed my mind! We only need one damsel in distress! I will be a general! I will lead my men into death!" She smiled, a spark in her eyes as she continued forward.

Yumichika sighed, "It seems Yachiru wants to play again" Yumichika adored the little girl, but sometimes she played around a bit too much. Though it didn't seem to bother Kenpachi one bit.

Ikkaku smiled, "Oh? Cant wait to tear into some new recruits!...wait...is that Yachiru?" Kenpachi grinned, "Seems my Princess has grown in a full on Warlord! Now the question is...who is my target?"

"You will never take Queen Turtle, Dragon!" Yachiru screamed, only to receive a roar from her Captain in response. The shear sound of it made most of the men's knees tremble with fear. You clutched your heart, god damn who ever it was; was indeed a monster.

And like that the game was on; Ikkaku laughed as he took on a group of several men. Kenpachi though enjoyed the 'direct' method. Simply walking through, deflecting and defeating every man that dared to stop him. All the while clearing a path for the flustered Yumichika; who was struggling to hold the documents.

You watched the groups of men run off towards their demise. Most of them were gathered in one area, who they were fighting you didn't know. But Ikkaku caught your eyes, he was approaching from your left. You were so relieved to see that he was the dragon.

Until a surge of spiritual pressure sent most of the gathered men flying. There he was, the dragon, the beast, Kenpachi Zaraki. And he had spotted you. "Oh god..." today was not a fun day...

He was just several yards away, no one to stop him. That was until Yachiru planted her small feet in his path.

"Dragon! You have slain and humiliated my men! Please take our Queen as a tribute to end this ruthless tyranny!" Oh my god...Yachiru was using you as a peacemaker! You knew something 'evil' was behind that sweet smile!

Kenpachi laughed, his voice guttural and demanding. "The Queen will be mine! Your blood will mark my path!" And just like that the small Warlord jumped the dragon. Their fight, more so a one sided tickle attempt. But in the end the dragon had one. Yachiru giving her best and over dramatic death scene.

The beast approached you; smiling and easily towering over your form. 'This isn't a dream" He seemed to be having fun that was until Ikkaku came in and embraced you with much pride. "_! W-why are you are you wearing my clothes..." He released his grasp of you.

"Yumichika forgot to give me my 'new' clothes! So I did what I could..." You practically screeched. Though Yumichika immediately tried to defuse the situation. "No? I set out towels, undergarments, soaps and then I went to get these files...oh...guess that is my bad!" He let out a faint laugh.

You sighed, nothing you could do now. Though you eyed the sorry man and his large tower of documents, then your Captain; if only for a moment or two before placed yourself on the other side of your dear friend. Putting as much distance between you and Kenpachi.

Though his predatory gaze never left your form and Ikkaku noticed. "Captain? Shouldn't you give order to the Division and the new recruits?" Ikkaku smiled as he held you a bit closer, attempting to tear you away from your nerves.

Obviously the Captain wasn't too pleased be reminded that he did have work to do. "We are going on a mandatory Hollow run...until then make everyone run drills...but 'you' will stay here...we will put your 'healing' abilities to work when we come back...till then...train..." And like that the large man left, not even stopping when Yachiru hopped onto his back.

Ikkaku smiled "A hallow run? Yes!" He fist pumped the air; though frowned when he met your gaze. "Ah dont worry! He is just being bitchy! I dont think he got much sleep this morning!" He laughed until his arms were gifted with a large amount of paperwork.

"I will watch the men train, YOUR turn to do all Kenpachi's paperwork! Let _ help! Four hands are better than two!" Before any rebuttals could be made Yumichika was off instructing his comrades of their daily regimens.

"The Captain doesn't do his own paperwork?" You peeped; glancing over at the flustered Ikkaku. "No...he isn't much for 'fine details' if you get my drift...when he does his own shit he files it wrong or forgets to turn it in...Or throws it away and claims he never received it in the first place..." Ikkaku began to walk off, you were quick and practically on his heels.

In no time you both were in the Captain's office. Much to your relief he was nowhere to be seen. Probably napping through Yachiru's endless burst of energy and destruction. For the following hours the both of you finished and read through various documents, filing them in their proper places and even doing some that were due next week! All the while talking about what to expect when the Division comes back from its Hollow Duty.

Ikkaku explained that with your skills in the healing arts you would be a primary healer and in turn take a lot of burden off of Division 4. He told you how severe some wounds could be, and also how these men overreacted from a simple paper cut too.

Needless to say you were ready, itching to show your potential and to be seen and something more than just a 'girl'.

But for you time flew by a bit too fast and Ikkaku began departing with everyone else. You wished him luck and to come back safe. He laughed and gave you his 'Im am a big strong man!' speech. You were now alone, and decided to head over to Division 4 for some supplies. After all you would have your hands full; and Division 11 didn't really have anything you would need.

An hour passed and you set up shop in a vacant room just a few doors away from Kenpachi's office. Wasn't the best spot for your nerves but it was very close to the Division's entrance and would be easy for the men to come and go as needed.

And just as you were enjoying the peace and quiet you heard the groups of men roaring their pride through the gates. You stood in front of the designated clinic and watched each man enter in mass. Some not a scratch on them other seemed to be wounded badly and practically beaming with pride!

You spotted Ikkaku and Yumichika; both smiling and waving in your direction. Yumichika, not a speak of dirt on his uniform. Ikkaku though absolutely covered in grime. Lip busted and a loving black eye! His uniform looked pretty cut up too, but he didn't rush over.

And before you could run over to him to voice your concern everyone came to a halt when the Captain and his every loving daughter entered the Division's ground.

"We are not going to Division 4 for healing today! _, will take care of your wounds. No exceptions!" Voice loud, and his order clear as day. You would indeed be very busy.

And one by one each man entered the clinic. Some had nothing to be checked but did so in fear of punishment by Captain Zaraki. Others were absolutely devastated physically and acted as cool and stone as you stitched them up and sent them on their way. While others were practically screaming when you began to examine their cuts, and ending up embarrassed when you explained you hadn't even touched them yet. "Still no Ikkaku or Yumichika yet..." muttering under your breathe you heard another knock on the clinic door.

"Come in!" you called out, washing your hands before putting on a new set of gloves. The door opened, closed and the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. In the center of your clinic stood Zaraki, who took in every detail of this new clinic.

"Sit on the table..." He did so without hesitation. Grumbling something about Yachiru demanding he get medical attention. "Take off anything that is blocking your wounds..." Ugh you wished that you were a bit more specific. But to your surprise he didn't act like a few of the other 'special' recruits who stripped down to their birthday suit. He simply slid off half of his uniform from his chest. Revealing a few simple cuts here and there across his pecs.

But when you examined his back he had quite a nasty slice down his shoulder blade. You cleaned and applied antibiotics to the assortment of wounds on his front. Occasionally you would zone out and find yourself standing there with your hand of his form doing well nothing in particular. Oh how he smiled at this. You could practically feel his hot breath on your face. His ears picking up nothing but the racing sound of your heartbeat.

God you were so uncomfortable; but finally came the part that he was really interested in. You pulled out materials to stitch up his skin, he figured he already knew how it would play out. But much to his surprise the needle easily went through his flesh, and in to time you finished tending to his medical needs. He sat there for a few moments before fixing his uniform and leaving without a word. 'Not even so much as a thank you' you thought. Cleaning the station and welcoming the next patient in.

About several patients later Ikkaku showed up; you gave him a earful on being worried and how he took his sweet time to come and get medical attention. He laughed; "Pft! Hollow aren't enough to take me down! And besides its not THAT bad!" Though he did regret taking his time, after all you were a bit rough stitching and healing him up. He would be sure to remember not to keep you waiting again. Though being someone who cared for you Ikkaku spent quite a few extra minutes wandering around the small Clinic, watching you tend to other men. Laughing at how big their eyes got when they saw the needles. But as usual he snuck away, promising to be back with food. I mean you couldn't say no to food, you hadn't had anything to eat all day!

Several minutes passed and no new patients; you smiled. Finally you could close up shop; but much to your dismay someone walked in. Locking the door and within seconds you knew they were behind you. Turning you jumped a bit, there he was Zaraki yet again. This time he seemed deep in thought. "Can I help you Captain?" You squeaked.

"Stitches came out..." He mumbled, sitting down on the examination table with as much grace as a child.

"I told you not to do anything physically demanding until they set..." You grumbled, you thought a man like him would be able to follow simple orders or at least have some common sense!

Pulling out what was left of his stitches you prepped the wound yet again. Needle piercing his flesh he mumbled. "Is this a dream?"

You froze "W-what?"

"Is this a dream..." His eye locked onto yours. "N-no?" Was he trying to play some sick joke? What the hell was wrong with him? What ever he was up to it scared you shirtless. And in no time you finished up his wound. Cutting any excess thread from him, smiling at your work. Eyes wandering over what flesh you could see.

"Well it should be...because you shouldn't be able to pierce through my Reiryoku" You dropped the needle and thread as he got up; pinning you against the nearest wall before it even hit the tile below.

You couldn't scream; voice caught in your throat and eyes daring to spill. Nothing but terror showered over you; the only thing you could lock onto was his predatory gaze.

"Only another Captain and in rare cases a vice captain can pierce my skin for medical treatment...yet...you did it with such ease...as if it was NOTHING..." His lips mere inches away from your ear, hot breathe tickling your neck.

"Your holding out on me...now come on out of your shell" His lips curled up to form a smile. He could smell your fear; he could hear your heart screaming for relief.

And the poor thing practically stopped when his lips crashed onto yours. Rough and demanding like the waves before a Tsunami. Bitter tea and iron is what you immediately thought. A taste that was strong but yet unique. A hand finding access to your stomach through the opening of your robes. His rough calloused fingers demanding to feel your soft skin. To claim it and make it his. You gasped for air as he planted his mouth to your neck. Earning a strained moan from your lips. His body pressing you hard against the cool wall.

"N-no! S-s-stop!" You could barely utter; but your words earned a growl from him. The rumble deep within his chest practically vibrating your mass. He stopped, trailing his tongue to the crook of your ear. "Then make me...show me..." He snarled, nipping your neck earning another sharp moan that you tried oh so hard to hold in. You were beet red now, and could hardly catch your breath as his finger tips teased the skin beneath your bra.

"S-stop! Now! Zaraki! This isn't! No!" You tried to fight him off physically, though it was no use. But your words drove him to a halt. Lips raised, like a feral beast he growled. "You don't seem to be hating it! Tell me then! Tell me what you want! Now!" He was like a child being told no for the first time. Angry and begging for what he desired.

His voice rang through your thoughts, practically slashing down anything you were planning on saying. "Leave! Now!" You barked out; teeth bared, arms attempting to extend and force him away. And with a final snarl he released you; dropping you to the cold tile below. Landing not so gently on your ass he practically stormed out.

Leaving you to your own thoughts, confused and with the bitter taste of him on your tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed and what felt like hours within your thoughts ended up being mere minutes in reality. All that time and thoughts were racing but they were scattered. Bits and pieces of a single coherent thought thrown throughout the land within your psychosis.

With strain you stood; breath labored and heart still aching from what had unfolded just moments ago. Tightly pulling the spacious fabric around your form you practically begged for the sensations to cease. You could still feel his fingers tracing your flesh. Not to mention the throbbing of your neck. When he nipped you he wasn't all to gentle. Granted it didn't hurt regarding the force he applied but more so because you flexed and tightened in retaliation.

Looking into one of the examination mirrors you looked over your form. Complexion red and flustered; eyes daring to spill and your neck already a nice bruise forming. Sighing you found some gauze and tapped over the teasing mark. Ikkaku would no doubt question the gauze with worry; but he would buy a simple story of 'ooops I was a bit clumsy or I strained it from examining so many patients ' rather than dealing with the truth of 'Oh hey yeah Zaraki tried to have his way with me and bit my neck like a wild animal...' And you were a bit worried with how Ikkaku would react. He wasn't the most level headed especially when it came to situations you were in. He had gotten into countless fights even when guys so much as glanced at your rear or chest. Sure he knew you could handle yourself but he took it upon himself to straighten them out. And if he knew what Zaraki had done he would no doubt march off to his death.

Luckily though Ikkaku took just long enough returning with food for you to clean up and compose yourself. Walking through the Clinic door he shouted out to you. "Honey I'm home!" A shimmer of pride and accomplishment in his eyes. That in itself was a sight to see; but the aroma of that food practically had you foaming at the mouth!

And with haste you reached your arms out for the wondrous morsels! And just as predicted he locked onto the gauze and narrowed his eyes. His carefree demeanor freezing up into stone.

"What happened..." His voice soft but it demanded a response. A sweet smile crossed your lips as you took a container of food from the brooding man and made way to sit on the examination table. "I strained it; examined so many people today it was bound to happen. So I put some medical rub on it and patched it up!" Your words quickly cut off with the sweet taste of steamed dumplings.

He watched you; eyes tracing your face for even a slight glint of a lie. And to his relief he found none; though you didn't give him the chance. Immediately yelling for him to take a seat next to you so you both could enjoy what was left of this evening.

And like a giddy child he bounced over; sliding across the cool metal surface. Coming to a halt only by bumping into your mass; which force you to drop one of your precious dumplings by surprise. "Ikkaku! Look at what you did!" You stuck your lip out in a pout; granted you had more but you hadn't eaten all day! Plus, it was the principal that mattered!

"Just hush and take one of mine!" He barked back; practically shoving the morsel into your mouth. And you gladly accepted it. Smiling, eyes closed at the taste on your tongue. Spices, heat, iron, bitter tea...wait...you froze. Looking over you noticed Ikkaku wasn't paying you much mind; he was far to busy devouring his own meal. You frowned and continued with your own meal. Ignoring the ever present taste of Zaraki dancing on your tongue.

In no time the both of you were ready to greet the sandman with open arms. Waving and wishing Ikkaku off to a night of peaceful sleep, after brushing your teeth of course you headed off to your own bedroom. Making sure to tiptoe past Yachiru's room you practically dove into the confines of your own. Only to smile when you laid eyes on a familiar note.

"Updated your wardrobe! Hope you enjoy! Have fun dearie! Love Yumichika!"

With haste you opened various dresser drawers; of course from Yumichika you weren't sure what you should be expecting. There laid black and lavender laced undergarments. Most of which held a single rose on the front of each pair of panties and a rose over each nipple of every single bra. They of course had some company from quite a few pairs of black thigh-high socks. Why they needed to be thigh-highs? You had no clue; but they were so soft! So you ignored that small 'why' factor, plus none would no anyway! Though looking through these 'naughty' garments you let out a giggle once or twice; you were very fond of the color lavender and with them even being roses it reminded you of fonder memories or in reality's terms, dreams...

Finally you were now looking over your everyday wear; and it practically brought you to tears. Stark black fabric; and across it's edges laid elegant lavender threading. Every spiral and turn of a thread lead your eyes to a beautifully sewn lavender rose. The neck line was in itself absolutely stunning; fairly low cut but the design in itself would keep most eyes busy. The threading replicated an outstanding dripping effect that seemed to flow into two roses that laid on its chest just barely above where your breasts would lay. Turning it over you examined the intricate work of the spinal column sewn in. Between each vertebra there was either a budding or flourishing rose. The amount of detail had left you without words. But what seemed to earn tears from you in the end was how much it hit home. You had owned a strikingly similar kimono, never mind the fact it was similar to the handle of your Zanpakuto.

Stark black with skeletal and rose designs thrown across its surface; of course in lavender thread. It was made for you when you had achieved an ability that in itself made your family proud; and like so it was modeled after it too. Though the kimono itself was destroyed during a fight in your younger days; an event you never wished to relive. And truth be told you blocked so much of that night from your memory you weren't all to sure what exactly happened. Only thing you knew was that you wished that monster had already died a slow, painful and lonely death. And before you could even think about remembering that night you immediately stopped.

Though at least some good came from the event; you had met Ikkaku soon after that. And even then he seemed rather fond of you; though it was probably mutual respect. Being as you fought him, even though he was trying to scare off some men who were trying to fight you as you had busted one of them in the jaw when they got a bit too 'friendly'. In the end you spent some time with him and went on your way. Only to run into him time and time again. Eventually developing a strong friendship with the hotheaded man. You saw him as family and you valued him above everyone else.

Wiping the tears from your eyes you placed the garbs away and smiled warmly. You had no doubt in your mind that Ikkaku was behind the overall design idea of these garments. He was the only one alive to your knowledge that had any clue of your history and was the only one yet again still living to have actually seen that very kimono with his own eyes, regardless or not of its ruined condition.

Climbing into bed you smiled; reaching for your plush blanket your calm exterior began to shatter as panic rose in your chest. Your blanket, you had left it by Zaraki this morning...and thinking back you didn't see it on the floor where he stood when you left for training. That could only mean he had it with him. Terror washed over you as you made way to his door. Standing before it you could feel the spark of his Reiryoku even as he slept. Leaning in you desperately listened for any notion of sound. The room was silent. And you were in no mood to give up something as sentimental as that blanket because the Captain was playing games.  
>"Shit..." You groaned under breath.<p>

"What's wrong Turtle-chan?" Good god you practically pissed your pants in terror; only to realize that it was little Yachiru.

"Yachiru, what are you doing up?" Your words escaping though clenched teeth so similar to a hiss at the small girl for giving you such a scare!

"I wanted to tell you goodnight!" She screamed with glee; practically assaulting your legs with a hug.

"SSSSHHHH! Your going to wake-" "Kenny sleeps like a rock Turtle-Chan!" Yachiru beamed, her voice as loud as ever.

Though an idea sparked, if 'Kenny' slept like a rock maybe you and Yachiru could get your blanket from the confides of his room! Fool proof! Yet again any plans including Division 11 didn't always go as planned...

"Yachiru, do you want to help me get my magical blanket from the dragon?" You obviously didn't have to ask twice. In no time Yachiru had the door open and was standing before the pitch black room. All you could do was gulp; you weren't expecting it to be THAT dark. You couldn't even see Yachiru when she darted into the darkness.

Wandering in; every hair on the back of your neck rose. You could hear him breathing, it was loud but it was also calm; and it seemed as if he was still sleeping. Walking in a bit more you tripped and fell; more or less catching yourself on something to avoid colliding with the floor. And like that Yachiru had flicked a switch and the lights assaulted the room. Just below your face was Zaraki's; panic took you and you began to stumble backwards.

"Dont be so nervous! Kenny is a heavy sleeper!" Yachiru bounced over to and on the sleeping beast. Sitting on his chest she began waving her small hands in front of his face. You sighed with relief, walking over you studied the sleeping man. His hair was down, not a single bell in them. His eye patch was off; kind of funny that he puts it over his unscared eye you thought. He looked peaceful; his harsh ridges seemed to soften as he slept. You smiled, how adorable he looked! Just like a big bear who turns into a teddy for sleepy time! Though that thought didn't last long. Immediately you began to panic as the small child began to open the jaws of Kenpachi and pretend he was a lion at the circus and she was the lion tamer who was inserting her head as a daring trick. With haste you snatched her up and off of Kenpachi, giving her a glare of warning you only received a giggle from her.

Putting her on the ground your caught a glimpse of your precious blanket, on the other side of the sleeping beast. A smile grew across your features; you were halfway done! Now to snatch it and run like hell! Mouthing for Yachiru to be silent you leaned over the large man. Occasionally having your eyes dart over to his; to make sure they were still closed. Just a little more...you leaned farther. Ok maybe a lot more; you were on his bed now, leaning over his mass. Almost there! You were now using his mass as a bridge; laying your body across his chest. You were so focused on getting that blanket you paid no attention to how much weight you were putting on him or what ever Yachiru was saying.

Didn't matter! You could practically feel those covers wrap around you now! Finally you had a small grasp on that blanket. Pulling it closer you turned your face to watch where you were going to step off the bed. Only to lock gaze with the large man below you.

"Oh my god..." You paled as he began to laugh, a deep rumble shooting through his chest.

"Is this dream?" Rough lips curling with satisfaction at your expression.

Though it didn't last long as he began to rise from his position you bolted out, blanket clutched to you like a lifesaving device. The sound of your door slamming greeted his ears and his usual frown sprouted again. Within the confines of your own room you curled under the blanket; as if it could protect you from death itself. But much to your dismay all you heard was the click of his door and silence throughout the night.


	6. UPDATE READ MORE TO COME

Hey everyone!

Mod Ken here letting you all know I will be picking up where I left off on this fanfic! I have a little bit more free time and actually managed to recover the password and login to get back on here and Archive of our own!

I WILL be reposting this story/series over there as well! But I will keep both updated.  
>This account will ONLY host SFW, MA at the most, material. If you want the NSFW stuff that Mod Shy or I make you know where to go!<p>

So I will be updating the older chapters, fixing typos and spelling errors because omg the chapters before this were written maybe less than 3 hours each *wheeze*


End file.
